En una noche Especial Halloween
by clea everlasting
Summary: Las cosas pueden ponerse feas en una noche como esa.Puesto el epilogo Historia acabada
1. Chapter 1

1ª Parte

La puerta de la mansion se abria y cerraba haciendo que los golpes que daba se escuchasen en el aparente silencio de esta, los escalones que llevaban a ella crujian con el paso de las personas que pretendian entrar en ella en esta noche negra. Llegaron a la gran entrada de la mansión, mientras las cortinas eran movidas por el viento que silbaba entre los objetos. La luz que habian logrado encender parecia insuficiente y a veces disminuia pareciendo que la luz se iria.. El reloj marco las doce menos cuarto, haciendo sonar su sonido como un eco en sus oidos. La mansión abandonada seguia en pie a pesar de las circunstancias tan desastrosas en las que se encontraba.

Mayura estaba emocionada de encontrarse alli, aunque bajo ella sus piernas temblaban. Loki se dio cuenta de ello y tras poner su mano en el brazo de esta, le pidio que se tranquilizase.

Decidieron subir al primer piso, de donde parecian tener sospechas que seria alli donde estaria lo que les habia traido a una mansión casi en ruinas.

Los escalones cruijian, mientras el pelo de Mayura se movia agitado por la corriente que empezaba a notarse. Los pasos cortos que daban llegaron al final de la escalera, donde se pararon por un momento, momento en que la luz desaparecio de la mansión, dejándolos con la escasa luz de luna llena que entraba por los ventanales rotos y las grietas.

Mayura se asusto, pero Loki encendio una vela que habia próximo a ellos.

Loki: tranquila Mayura, solo ha sido un apagon.

May: y si..es verdad lo que dicen. Loki kun?

Loki: um? ( dijo mientras alzo su ceja) que es lo que dicen, Mayura?

May: pues que en Halloween, pues que los muertos y todas las cosas extrañas..fa..fantasmas y esas cosas...vuelven a la vida..es el dia de brujas...Loki kun, cualquiera sabe eso.

Loki: Mayura, eso son cuentos infantiles, además no pasara nada, pero de todas formas, ya te dije que no vinieras, no debiste venir..

May: pero Loki kun, como ibas a venir tu solo, ademas soy tu ayudante y no me digas que no te da miedo. ¬¬

Loki: sigamos..

May: espera Loki kun! no te alejes de mi!

Llegaron a la primera habitación, Loki giro la manilla y con aquel sonido oxidado, abrio la puerta hasta poder hacer posible el acceso.

Se introdujeron en la extraña habitación, las cortinas negras y rasgadas se movían con el viento, mientras que se quedaban en medio de la habitación, la luz de la luna les hacia visible unas pinturas extrañas en algunas partes de la habitación, el poco color rojo manchaba las cortinas. Habia algo extraño aunque no se podia apreciar bien que era.

Fueron hacia la siguiente habitación, del mismo modo se adentraron en ella, cuando llegron al centro de esta, pudieron observar que unas extrañas marcas o formas estaban dibujadas en el suelo, mientras que marcas de manos manchaban las paredes, Loki se aparto de la imagen dibujada del suelo para iluminar con la vela y poder ver que era.

Loki: ese dibujo...( un pentagrama)

May: Loki kun, que son esas extrañas marcas en las paredes y en el suelo, quien pintaria..

Un trueno hizo que la habitación se cubriera de luz, quedándose horrorizados por la vision.

Lok: no es pintura Mayura, eso es...sangre.

May: 0.0

Mayura retrocedio hacia atrás para ponerse al lado de Loki.

May: Loki kun..

Lok: Mayura, no te separes ni un momento de mi, me oyes? Mayura!

May: eh! Si..si Loki kun

Fueron a salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe, puerta que no lograba volver a abrir Loki.

May: Loki kun T.T

Lok: tranquila Mayura, no va a pasar nada.

May: pero Loki kun, no..no has visto eso? Estamos encerrados en..

La habitación empezaba a iluminarse y apagarse con una extraña luz, mientras el viento parecia susurrar cosas, y esto empezaba a mezclarse con varios susurros que se hacian un poco más alto. Las paredes parecian mancharse aun mas de sangre, mientras parecian caer gotas del techo. Loki tomo a Mayura de la mano e intento al menos salir por medio de la rota ventana, pero no se podia, habia algo que la rodeaba haciendo imposible la salida.

May: Loki kun..T.T

Dijo Mayura mientras se sento asustada y agarraba a Loki kun, al estar más a su altura.. Loki la abrazo porque esta estaba muy asustada.

Loki: Mayura..no dejaría que nada te ocurriese..te protegeré.

May: Loki kun..

Loki levanto su menton para mirarla a los ojos.

Lok: te sacare de aquí, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Mayura se sonrojo al oir aquello y como Loki la miraba seriamente, mientras estaba muy cerca de ella.

2ªParte

May: Lo...Loki kun...Ú/U ( dijo suavemente mientras se sonrojaba)

Lok: hay que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí,Mayura, no debes separte de mi, pase lo que pase no te separes ( le decia el pequeño detective mientras le habia agarrado de nuevo el rostro para que ells lo mirara fijamente)..aunque te asustes..entiendes?

May: si..

El ruido empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, mientras el viento parecia dar con más fuerza en ellos con lo que la melena de Mayura empezaba a agitarse. Las gotas de sangre erán más abundantes por lo que el suelo empezaba a cubrirse de aquel liquido espeso.

Mayura se aferro al pecho de Loki muy asustada.

Loik: ú/u Ma...Mayura ( dijo mientras la apretaba contra él.) no mires.

Loki alzó su bastón e intento hacer desaparecer al menos la sangre que sin duda era lo que más asustaba a la chica que intentaba tranquilizar. Pero no sirvió de nada, sus poderes parecian no servir en aquel cuarto, cosa extraña.. La luz habia cubierto el cuarto por un breve periodo de tiempo en un último intento por parte de Loki, pero no conseguia nada, quizás seria porque habia mucho poder en aquella habitación y estar en esta forma resultaba insuficiente.

El muchacho miro a Mayura, aunque no podia conseguir sacarla de ahí, tenia que lograrlo, no podia permitir que le pasase nada a ella, aunque solo pudiera sacarla a ella...eso era lo importante, librarla a ella de aquel peligro que les acechaba.

Unas extrañas formas emergían de aquella marca, mientras las gotas de sangre parecian aglomerarse en ella, formando una aparente figura que iva tomando forma y aspecto, mientras se podian ver sus ojos amarillos que tornaban del color ahora de la sangre...Morireis se escuchaba en el eco que parecia producir la habitación.

Lok: quien eres?

Loki sentia como parecia estar muy cansado..sin duda la energia que habia en aquella habitación lo presionaba y le arrebataba la suya, impidiéndole hacer o conseguir algo.

-Pronto morireis...- Se podia escuchar

Lok: por qué?

-tu por estar aquí con ella...ella por ser un alma puro e inocente...gracias a su muerte podre regenerarme por completo y salir de esta mansión en la que me encerraron..deborare su alma por la eternidad.

Mayura se agarro aun con mas fuerza a Loki.

Lok: eso NUNCA! No lo permitiré.!

Loki: " la cosa se esta poniendo fea..."Diablos! " tengo que hacer algo...si tan solo encontrara una forma, un punto debil, al menos podria hacer eso.." eh! Ahí!..quizás..

Loki tiro de Mayura con él acercándose a una de las paredes por la que parecia no correr la sangre, era el unico lugar en el que la sangre no resbalaba por aquella parte de pared.

Loki: "pues solo me queda esa opcion"..Mayura..cuando te diga sal por aquí...se abrirá un portal por un breve espacio de tiempo.

May: Loki kun pero como..

Lok: es noche de brujas, no? Eso es posible.. Debes estar preparada. (decia mientras ambos estaban pegados a aquel muro.)

Mayura se preparó a su lado para introducirse por aquella abertura que se abriria.

Lok: Ma..Mayura.

May: si?

Pero Mayura solo pudo abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras al poco se cerraban, Loki habia precipitado sus labios sobre los suyos, mientrasque la pegaba a la pared que tenia a su espalda, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en ella, Loki tenia agarrado su menton con la otra, mientras que partia sus labios dejando paso a su lengua en un beso con mucho sentimiento, dejando a Mayura desconcertada y con su mente completamente en blanco. Loki acabó el beso con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta del sonrojo de la chica.

May: lo...Loki..kun..por..por qu..

Pero en ese momento una fuerte y casi cegadora luz salio del baston de Loki y Mayura sintió como Loki la habia empujado, nota como traspasaba el muro mientras que con su mano intentaba agarrar a Loki, que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa, hasta que Mayura observó como parecia desaparecer la abertura tras que ella pasara y escucho a Loki decirle..-Sayonara..Mayura- En ese momento Mayura lo entendió, solo ella habia podido salir,solo ella..sus lagrimas empezarona deslizarse por sus ojos, mientras sus manos intenaban cogerlo, pero ya era tarde e imposible..Mayura sintio como su cuerpo daba en el suelo exterior de la mansión, mientras suavemente parecia que habia caido, como si un viento extraño la hubiese bajado.

May: LOKI KUN! LOKI KUN! No..por qué lo has hecho? NO DEBISTEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Loki podia escuchar los gritos de Mayura mientras seguro esta lloraba. Loki estaba apoyado en el muro, prácticamente exhausto, todas sus energias habian sido gastadas en aquel acto, a penas podia mantenerse en pie, bajo esa presion que le tomaba la poca energia que ya le quedaba, si habia encontrado un punto debil de aquella diabolica mansión, pero por un breve espacio de tiempo lo suficiente para salir una persona, solo una, y con eso, ya estaba contento, habia podido librarla, lo demás no importaba.

Parte 3

--

Se escucho un gran ruido que venia de la mansión, Mayura lloraba intentando hacer algo, pero no podia hacer nada, ni habia nadie que la pudiera ayudar...en ese momento la casa se vino abajo, Mayura gritaba bien alto su nombre, se acerco a los escombros de lo que era la mansión, intento levantar lo que podia, quizas el..aun..aun..Se decia la chica intentando no pensar en lo más probable...Grito el nombre de Loki varias veces y luego un suave Kami sama salió de sus labios, en ese momento alguien estaba a su espalda, agachándose hacia ella con una tierna mirada, Mayura levanto el rostro para ver quien era, y ahí estaba su salvador en aquellos momentos.

May: Kami...sama.

Este se retiro un poco de ella poniendose recto mientras ella se levantaba.

Mayura se echo en su pecho, mientras las lagrimas caian en la camisa del apuesto dios.

May: Kami sama..por favor tienes que ayudarle..Lokii kun...POR FAVOR!

Mayura lo decia mientras que el peso de sus piernas fallaban e iba deslizándose acompañada de aquel maravilloso dios.

Kami sama la apretó contra el fuertemente, mientras acariciaba a la chica.

Kam: estas bien...( dijo suavemente)

May: Kami sama..por favor..Loki kun..

Kam: tranquila, él esta bien..

May: eh? (Dijo Mayura mientras alzo su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos)

Kmi: salio antes de que se derrumbara, no pasa nada, esta a salvo.

May: es...es..verdad?

Kami: si, lo es...asi que no llores

May: gracias Kami sama, gracias...pero si es asi..donde..donde..?

Kami: eh! Pu..pues

Kami sama puso su mano en la frente de la chica y esta se sintio repentinamente muy cansada, haciendo que el cansacio la hiciera cerrar los ojos.,pero no sin antes de cir;-No..estare tranquila hasta que lo vea...quiero verle..ka..kami...sama..-

Loki la tomó en sus brazos, tenia algunos rasguños de intentar encontrar al muchacho entre los escombros, pero el tenia más heridas, aunque si ella estaba bien sus heridas no le importaban, si es verdad, que le impresiono verla asi de afectada,a la vez que se sentia importante. Ando con ella en sus brazos hasta que entro en la Agencia. Yamino,Fenrir y echan se preocuparon al verlo llegar con aquella apariencia y con Mayura en brazos, ademas de aquellos cortes que presentaba. Loki subio las escaleras y echó a Mayura en su cama, mientras los demas lo seguían.

Yam: amo Loki qué..?

Lok: enseguida os cuento

Y tras decir eso salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Loki empezo a contarle lo ocurrido.

--

Flahsback: ( de cómo lo derroto)

Se habia quedado el solo en aquella habitación.

-Pagaras por haberla sacado de aquí, no se como lo has hecho..pero lo pagaras maldito crio!-

Loki hizo un gesto con su mano y se transformo en Hakusai. Después se dirigio a aquella extraña criatura..

Lok: ya lo entiendo, vienes de las profundidades y fuiste sellado como un alma vagabunda...pero sabes, no podras conmigo..

-no se que eres, pero yo...-

Lok: soy un dios, el dios del caos, el fuego y..las travesuras...de modo que tus llamas ardientes que empiezas a provocar en tus aparentes manos no me haran nada, yo controlo las tinieblas, estan bajo mi dominio, y acabare contigo por osar tan solo tocarla, y más matarla. Preparate para tu final, arderas en la desesperación y la destrucción

Loki alzó su bara mientras recito un pequeño conjuro y golpeo con ella en la señal que rodeaba aquel ser monstruoso, las lineas y letras que sobresalian como mágicas se volvieron negras y un aureola entre violeta y negro envolvió al monstruo.

-Como has podido si tu energia era absorbida por..-

Lok: no lo entiendes, mientras que mi cuerpo estaba agotado tu invocaste el fuego ardiente, eso me devolvió energia tratándose de quien soy, y he podido romper tu sello de energia, más bien has sido tu el que me ha dado el arma para derrotarte...destruire esta mansión...

(Fin del flashback)

--

Después de eso, Loki volvio a su pequeña forma, sabia que pronto ella se despertaria, estaba aun sentado en el sillon cuando una Mayura muy preocupada entro muy agitada

May: LOKI KUN!

Los demas la miraron sorprendidos

Mayura cuando vio a Loki sintio como la presion de su pecho se iba se tiro prácticamente encima suyo mientras lloraba y decia:- estas bien, estas bien-

Lok: Mayura! Ú/u

-

Ya se habia calmado bastante cuando se dio cuenta de las heridas de su querido amigo. E insistio en curarle, Loki le decia que estaba bien, que no hacia falta pero los ojos que ella tenia le hacian debil, y más viendo lo preocupada que ella aun estaba, de modo que acabó aceptando. Yamino y los demás habian decidido hacer algo de comer, más bien Yamino, para que tomasen algo.

Mayura habia cogido las cosas necesarias para la cura y empezo a curarle.

Lok: ay! Escuece

May: Loki kun no seas quejica, podia haber sido peor...Um..por cierto Loki kun..( empezaba a decir sonrojada)..por qué tu..hiciste eso?

Loki: eh? Ü/U

May: pues..aquello antes de..de tirarme..

Lok: ah! Eso...pues pues..porque..porque..pensaba que no saldria de esa...

May: pero eso es una parte, pensarias que no saldrias de eso pero..lo hiciste por algo no?

Loki: Ú/u es muy simple Ú.U ( decia como pasando del tema) queria besar a alguien antes de desaparecer y tu estabas ahí Ú.U

May: osea que me besaste porque yo estaba ahí ¬¬ ( dijo levantándose del sillon)

Lok: exacto.

May: eres...eres..¬¬ voy a beber agua!

Mayura empezo a salir del despacho.

May: y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir sacarme a mi de algo asi si tu te tienes que quedar dentro. ( dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho)

Loki ante toda esta charla no pudo evitar sonreir, se habia quedado con ella en lo del beso, le habia echo mucha gracia su reaccion. Decidio levantarse del sillon y bajar el tb a la cocina, alli pudo ver como Mayura estaba muy enfada y se habia echado el baso de agua.

Loki se acercó a ella.

May: ¬¬ no hacia falta que bajaras

Loki se rio y después de un momento a otro se subió en el taburete que estaba al lado de la chica con su rodilla y tomándole el menton la beso.

Yamino y los demás se quedaron de piedra, de echo, fenrir se habia quedado con la boca abierta

Loki aprovechó aquel beso hasta el fondo.

Cuando se separó Mayura se quedo en silencio y quieta, Loki se bajo y salio de la cocina iendo al despacho.

May: eh! ( ruborizándose) Loki kun..


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogo aclaratorio:

Mayura salio poco después detrás de él hacia el despacho. Subió las escaleras y entro en aquel cuarto, después cerro la puerta y apoyo su espalda en ella. Habian entrado siguiendo al pequeño detective pero ahora..que le diria?

Loki se sento en su silla y se quedo detenidamente mirándola, con sus brazos aguantando su menton.. Después de un poco de silencio, Loki le hablo:-Y bien?

May: eh?

Dijo Mayura fijando la vista en el, mientras que aun era bien claro su sonrojo.

Lok: que quieres decirme, Mayura?

Mayura seguia mirándolo, pero bajo la cabeza timidamente y un poco hacia un lado, mientras aun seguia apoyada en la puerta..

Loki decidio separar su silla y levantarse y ando paso a paso hacia ella, quedándose delante.

Loki: Mayura.. es que..no ibas a decirme algo?

May: ú/u yo...

Loki: si no tienes palabra, será mejor que te sientes o piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?

May: Loki kun..por..por que..

Lok: lo he hecho?

May: si..

Lok:..pues..por como te has puesto antes..y..porque..

May: y porque que?

Lok: ..porque..desde hace un tiempo..tu..has conquistado a un dios..

May: conquistar..a..un dios?

Lok: si..tu..kami sama..

May: Ú/U pero..que tienes que ver tu con kami sama…ademas yo no..

Lok: tu si..te lo aseguro..

May: pero Loki kun de todas formas tu no puedes saber si..

Mayura se sorprendio cuando delante de ella ya no tenia a Loki kun, si no a kami sama.

Ka: si que se..Mayura.. de ahora en adelante..no te escondere quien soy..

Dijo antes de besarla

El beso se rompio..

May: Kami sama..eres tu..Loki kun...

Lok: si..( dijo tomando su mano y dandole un beso en ella)

Loki puso sus manos impidiendo que Mayura pudiese moverse o escapar de sus brazos.

Loki: .soy un dios...y...te quiero

FIN


End file.
